Sang Oublié
by Aereon777
Summary: Et si Loki n'avait pas été le seul enfant recueilli par Odin à Jotunheim ? Et si, devant leurs pouvoirs combinés, Odin avait décidé d'envoyer l'autre sur Midgard ?
1. Chapter 1

**Vu sur une page facebook : " Imagine being separated from birth but you're actually related with Lokin and Odin sent you to Midgard because you two would have been too much powerful."** ** _  
_**

 **C'est la première fanfic que je publie, soyez indulgents ^^ et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :) je vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! :)***

* * *

Sang Oublié

Élin sortit du labo, releva ses lunettes de sécurité et commença à détacher son tablier en se dirigeant vers son casier, les résultats des tests sous le bras. Elle devrait encoder tout ça dans son ordi ce soir, mais en attendant, Geoffrey l'avait invitée à boire un verre après le boulot. Elle rangea rapidement ses affaires à leurs place, nota mentalement qu'elle devrait ré-« emprunter » un erlenmeyer le lendemain, ferma son casier à double tour et s'assura d'un bref coup d'œil dans une vitre qu'elle était présentable. Geoffrey n'était qu'un collègue et un ami, inutile d'en faire des tonnes pour un simple verre en terrasse, mais elle aurait eu l'air ridicule avec des traces de fluorine sur la figure. Déjà qu'elle s'en était renversé sur les doigts...

Elle rejoignit Geoffrey à la terrasse ensoleillée d'un café assez éloigné du centre de recherche. Leur rendez-vous se passa étonnamment bien. Élin était détendue, contente de sortir plus tôt que d'habitude du boulot malgré la déception des tests et analyses du jour. Geoffrey se montra charmant, comme d'habitude, et proposa de continuer la sortie en l'invitant au resto.

-Merci, Geoffrey, mais j'ai encore pas mal de travail pour ce soir, déclina-t-elle en désignant son sac à ses pieds.

Son ami eut une moue tellement triste qu'elle posa sa main sur la sienne, sans réfléchir, et ajouta :

-Mais tu peux venir chez moi, si tu veux. Si un reste de lasagnes réchauffés et une soirée à encoder des chiffres et écrire des rapports te tente.

-Je travaille au secrétariat, Élin. Je suis _né_ pour encoder des chiffres et écrire des rapports !

Puis il baissa les yeux sur la main d'Élin posée sur la sienne.

-Ta main est hyper froide ! S'étonna-t-il en faisant des yeux ronds.

-Ouais, je sais... J'ai une température corporelle moyenne de 27,6°C. Ça doit être un peu plus, maintenant, parce qu'on est au soleil depuis un certain temps. J'ai ça depuis toujours, et à part aux visites médicales en primaire, ça m'a jamais posé problème.

-Trop bizarre... Je veux dire, c'est cool, tu dois avoir moins de risques d'attraper un rhume ou une grippe, non ?

-Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Pas que je me souvienne, en tout cas.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Des enfants jouent dans la neige dans une plaine de jeux. Des petits de primaire. Élin est en troisième (1) . Elle se tient près d'un sapin dans sa doudoune rouge et son bonnet gris et regarde les autres jouer, courir, se lancer des boules de neige et crier. Dans un coin, non loin d'elle, trois fillettes sont en train de rouler une grosse boule pour en faire un bonhomme de neige._

 _Elle est arrivée ici il y a une semaine, après trois ans de rééducation et a un peu de mal a s'intégrer. Elle ne se souvient de rien avant son réveil dans un hôpital trois ans auparavant. On lui a dit qu'elle avait eu un grave accident et qu'elle avait perdu ses parents en même temps que sa mémoire. Depuis, elle a réappris à parler, à lire, à écrire, et elle a intégré cette école. Le niveau des cours lui semble un peu en dessous de ce qu'elle a appris, mais ça ne la dérange pas, elle lit beaucoup, et essaye simplement de sympathiser avec ses camarades de classe malgré son manque d'expérience. Sa mère adoptive lui répète souvent : C'est normal que ça lui prenne du temps pour se réadapter, après le traumatisme qu'elle a vécu, et elle se débrouille très bien. Pour le moment, elle regarde les flocons tomber. De temps, en temps, elle tire la langue pour en avaler un en se remémorant une explication qu'elle a lue dans un livre de la bibliothèque municipale._

 _Elle est interrompue dans ses pensées pas les trois fillettes du bonhomme de neige. Elles ont terminé, et leur œuvre est assez réussie._

 _-Regardez, Élin est toute pâle._

 _-Et elle ne bouge pas._

 _-On dirait un cadavre. Élin le cadavre !_

 _-Élin le zombie ! Eh Élin, t'es morte ?_

 _Élin détourne son regard du ciel et le baisse vers les enfants, la langue toujours tirée dans l'espoir d'attraper encore un flocon. Le regard de Violette, qui se tient en face d'elle, n'a pas l'air très amical, mais elle est souvent comme ça, Élin ne s'en soucie pas et la fixe._

 _-Non, je ne suis pas morte, sourit-elle. Merci de t'en inquiéter._

 _Violette la détaille de haut en bas, et de bas en haut._

 _-T'es trop bizarre. Déclare-t-elle d'un ton méprisant du haut de ses onze ans._

 _Élin ne comprend pas vraiment. Il faudra qu'elle demande un livre sur la psychologie humaine et les interactions sociales à la bibliothécaire. C'est une gentille femme, très british, qui carbure au thé et lui en propose souvent._

 _-T'as pas fini de me fixer comme ça ?! Élin le Cadavre ! S'écrie Violette en la poussant._

 _Élin heurte le bout d'une branche basse du sapin, elle la frôle à peine, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'un énorme paquet de neige lui atterrisse dessus alors qu'elle tombe par terre et l'ensevelisse complètement. Sonnée, elle entend les éclats de rire de Violette et des autres enfants, et suppose que sa chute a dû effectivement être amusante, comme celles qu'elle a vues sur youtube. Elle rit aussi, mais pour un court instant, car elle n'arrive bientôt plus à respirer qu'avec difficulté. Elle panique quelques instants, puis arrive à tasser la neige devant son visage pour se faire un petit creux où respirer. De la neige rentre dans ses manches et dans son col, et elle étouffe toujours, mais c'est comme de respirer sous une couverture pour se protéger des monstres. À cette pensée, elle s'apaise. La masse de neige qui l'enveloppe la fait se sentir en sécurité. Elle n'a pas froid, et n'entend plus les cris et rires des autres. Elle s'assoupit doucement._

 _Elle est retrouvée deux heures plus tard, par sa mère adoptive qui, ne la voyant pas revenir, avait été voir à la plaine de jeux, ne l'avait pas trouvée, avait téléphoné à trois autres mamans avant d'apprendre par l'une d'elles l'incident qui avait eu lieu._

 _Plus tard, enveloppée dans des plaids devant le poêle, une tasse de chocolat chaud aux marshmallows entre les mains, elle murmure sa conclusion :_

 _-Je crois que Violette ne m'aime pas beaucoup._

 _Sa température n'est jamais remontée jusqu'aux 36,5-37,5 normaux._

Élin cligna des yeux et sourit à Geoffrey qui tenait toujours sa main.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

-Je disais, je peux t'aider à finir ton travail, et je peux même commander des sushis à faire livrer.

-Ok, faisons ça.

Quelques instants plus tard, le ciel fut déchiré par un faisceau de lumière et d'énergie. Geoffrey ne le vit pas car cela se passe dans son dos, mais Élin se figea et fixa l'étrange phénomène.

-Regarde, ça vient de la tour Stark...

Il se retourna et ne put que constater la même chose.

-Je me demande si c'est lié à... Laissa échapper Élin.

-À quoi ?

-Ce gars, qu'ils ont attrapé à Stuttgart. Loki.

-Aah, oui, c'est passé aux infos, je me souviens. Ils ont dit qu'un type fêlé s'était pointé à je ne sais quelle soirée mondaine et avait fait agenouiller les gens, qu'il voulait dominer la terre, etc. C'est complètement ridicule, même si c'est un Asgardien comme Thor. Enfin bon sang, on ne conquiert pas le monde en prenant des quidams en otage... En plus, il s'est fait rétamer par Iron-Man.

-Et Captain America, mais Geoffrey, c'était loin d'être ridicule. Ok, il s'y est peut-être pris comme un débutant, mais dans le fond... son discours n'était pas dénué de sens.

-Son discours ?

-Oui, son... Aah, mais... tu n'as eu que la version des Infos...

-Ben, oui. Pas toi ?

Élin se leva et avança inconsciemment d'un pas vers la source de lumière.

-J'y étais. Je l'ai vu en direct.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisait à Stuttgart ?

-Ma cousine jouait du violoncelle dans la soirée, elle faisait partie des musiciens, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était plus vues, et j'avais deux jours de congé d'affilée pour la première fois depuis des siècles. J'ai été lui rendre visite. Elle est au conservatoire là-bas. On a mangé ensemble, puis elle m'a proposé de venir l'écouter.

Elle reconcentra son attention sur son ami.

-Je suis sortie dans les derniers. J'étais presque à côté de lui quand il a voulu tuer le vieux et...

-Et... ? Insista Geoffrey.

-Écoute, tu vas me prendre pour une folle mais... commença-t-elle en secouant la tête. C'est bizarre dit comme ça, mais ma température corporelle a chuté d'au moins 15 ou 20 degrés !

-Le coup de foudre ? En général, ça produit plutôt une augmentation de la température. Plaisanta-t-il.

-Non, rien à voir, vraiment. Mais, tu sais... Je ne sais rien de ma vie avant mes sept ans, et mon corps fait des truc plutôt bizarres, comme rester à une température pas normale, alors dès qu'il se passe quelque-chose d'étrange -et on est servis, ces derniers temps...- mon ego... bien proportionné...

-Surdimensionné.

-Je lis les travaux de doctorat de Stark, de temps en temps, que veux-tu, il aura finit par déteindre sur moi...

-Hmm, oui, possible.

-Bref, mon ego, mes interrogations et mes espoirs de gosse me font penser que, peut-être, je suis liée à tout ça d'une façon ou d'une autre. Qui sait ? Je suis peut-être une extra-terrestre dont l'infiltration s'est mal déroulée ! Rit-elle en ramassant son sac alors que, là-haut, un cercle s'ouvrait dans le ciel.

Les gens criaient déjà dans la rue, et courraient dans la direction opposée. Ils relevèrent les yeux vers la Tour en entendant les explosions.

-Stark... Souffla Élin.

-Bah, il sait se défendre.

-Oui, mais si il lui arrive une couille, le labo perd la moitié de ses fonds...

-Ah bon ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi il... Tu m'expliqueras tout ça en chemin, mais on ferait mieux de partir !

Les Chitauris sillonnaient le ciel, zigzaguant entre les buildings, poursuivant, et poursuivis par les Avengers, et ce n'était pas forcément eux qui faisaient le plus de dégâts matériels. Geoffrey avait pris Élin par le poignet pour l'éloigner, mais, alors qu'elle se laissait plus ou moins entraîner, une mère portant son bébé dans les bras les bouscula, lui faisant lâcher prise. Au même moment, l'un des petits vaisseaux des Chitauri passa à deux ou trois mètres à peine au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Élin se figea totalement. Geoffrey la rejoignit et eut un mouvement de recul en constatant l'état de son amie : sa peau avait pris une teinte pâle légèrement bleuâtre, et ses yeux qui fixaient le combat avaient viré au rouge écarlate.

-C'était lui. Murmura-t-elle, laissant un nuage de buée s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

-Élin ...

Geoffrey tendit la main vers son visage et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. La température d'Élin ne devait pas dépasser les dix degrés. Elle sembla se réchauffer au fur et à mesure que Loki s'éloignait.

-On devrait vraiment y aller, Élin. Fit Geoffrey, secoué par ce à quoi il venait d'assister, en la tirant par le bras.

Élin s'ébroua et regarda Geoffrey, puis la zone de combat qui s'étendait dangereusement, puis de nouveau son ami.

-Non.

-Comment ça, « non » ? Élin, on va mourir si on reste ici !

-Je veux savoir. Je...

Elle réfléchit un court instant.

-J'ai besoin d'échantillons.

-QUOI ?! S'écria Geoffrey alors qu'elle s'élançait déjà vers la mêlée.

-J'AI BESOIN D'ÉCHANTILLONS À ANALYSER AU LABO ! Lui cria-t-elle en courant, son sac rebondissant contre sa hanche. VAS TE METTRE EN SÉCURITÉ !

-ÉLIN !

Mais elle avait déjà disparu. Elle évita tant bien que mal les gens encore dans la rue, les tirs et les débris de bâtiments, et garda le cap vers la tour Stark, malgré les nombreux et dangereux obstacles qui se dressaient devant elle. Elle arriva juste à temps pour voir Hulk sauter en haut de la Tour. Étrangement, rien ne l'empêcha d'entrer, ni de prendre l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'étage où Loki était en train de se faire écraser de tous les côtés par Hulk. Il était déjà par terre lorsqu'elle débarqua, et elle se cacha en entendant les autres héros arriver. Bien que l'Asgardien fût proche, l'adrénaline l'empêcha de geler et de virer au bleu. Elle attendit qu'ils fussent tous partis, heureux de leur victoire, et entra dans la pièce. Un vrai désastre. Jamais elle ne pourrait tirer quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle voyait devant elle. Par acquis de conscience, elle préleva tout de même ce qu'elle pu de sang, chercha en vain pour un cheveu puis s'en retourna, déçue, une sourde douleur dans le dos et les membres.

Sur le chemin du retour vers son appartement, loin de la zone touchée, elle téléphona à Geoffrey, prit de ses nouvelles, s'excusa de l'avoir planté là et le remercia pour son invitation. Dès qu'elle fut rentrée, elle encoda les résultats de ses analyses du jour en deux temps, trois mouvements, expédia ses rapports et retourna au labo, ses nombreuses feuilles ayant cédé la place dans son sac à son ordi et ses échantillons, bien à l'abri à côté d'un tupperware de lasagne froid et entamé. Elle soumit ses maigres échantillons au maximum de tests possibles -ce qui n'était pas grand-chose, au final- et finit ses lasagnes en attendant que les machines sortent les résultats. Elle tenta pendant plus d'une heure de comprendre les feuilles qu'elle venait de faire imprimer, puis encoda simplement les résultats dans son ordinateur, qui parvint à la même conclusion qu'elle. Même si il y avait quelques similitudes, le sang de Loki différait _vraiment_ de celui d'un être humain. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas assez de matière pour lancer un test ADN, alors elle détruisit ce qui restait des échantillons après leur passage en analyses -toujours pas grand-chose- et rentra chez elle au milieu de la nuit.

Un ou deux jours plus tard, au labo, comme d'habitude, elle discutait avec sa collègue Cindy en surveillant une solution hautement corrosive qui bouillonnait au-dessus d'un bec-bunzen.

-Et l'autre jour, j'ai eu mes résultats : négatifs !

-Hm. C'était pour quoi encore ? Désolée, je suis un peu dans le gaz en ce moment...

-La maladie de Lyme. Tu te souviens, j'avais été faire cette promenade pour sortir un peu le chien de mon père, qui vit à la campagne, et j'avais choppé une tique.

-Un.

-Quoi ?

-On dit _un_ tique, pas une. Comme _un_ testicule. Fit Élin en rajustant ses gants de sécurité.

-Ah... Je ne savais pas... Enfin, bref, le médecin m'a fait contrôler pour deux trois autres trucs aussi et...

-Mais OUI !

-Euh... Quoi ?

-Je suis bête ! J'aurais dû commencer par moi-même ! S'écria Élin en manquant de renverser l'éprouvette qu'elle tenait.

Au même moment, Geoffrey débarqua dans la pièce.

-Élin !

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas de tenue réglementaire. Veuillez sortir immédiatement, le coupa John, un autre laborantin.

-Élin, j'ai des infos qui pourraient t'intéresser ! Lança-t-il avant de sortir sous le regard menaçant de John.

Élin avait déjà coupé son bec-bunzen et rangé les produits les plus dangereux.

-Cindy, je finirai ça ce soir, je dois y aller !

Elle rejoignit Geoffrey en disant :

-Je suis vraiment stupide ! J'ai voulu chercher un lien entre... « Tu sais qui » et moi, mais je n'avais rien pour comparer les échantillons que j'ai récoltés ! J'aurais dû simplement commencer par m'analyser d'abord !

-Tu n'auras pas trop le temps, répondit Geoffrey alors qu'elle accélérait son pas, ma tante, qui travaille dans la police, m'a prévenu de ne pas passer près du parc. Ils bouclent la zone pour renvoyer Loki à Asgard. C'est ta dernière occasion de récolter ce dont tu as besoin.

-Un quartier bouclé ?! Tu parles d'une occasion !

-Élin, soupira Geoffrey, Stark a financé tes études, dieu sait pourquoi, et il continue même à fournir des fonds pour le Centre. C'est un peu ton parrain, en quelque sorte...

-Un mécène, plutôt.

-Peu importe, si quelqu'un peut négocier un accès à Loki avec lui, c'est bien toi !

-Oui, et en échange il voudra un accès illimité à mes résultats, et savoir le pourquoi du comment j'en arrive à lui demander ça.

Élin freina en arrivant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-C'est ta dernière chance, Élin.

-Oui, soupira-t-elle. Allons-y.

Elle ouvrit la porte, se glissa telle une ninja sous le nez de l'infirmier qui somnolait, déroba quelques seringues et réservoirs assortis, et un ou deux flacons -on ne sait jamais-. Elle revint ensuite sur ses pas, esquiva les questions de l'infirmier réveillé par « Je venais juste chercher une aspirine » et suivi Geoffrey jusqu'au parc. Elle portait toujours son tablier de labo et même si son uniforme était assez hors contexte dans la situation, cela aida Geoffrey à plaidoyer en sa faveur auprès de sa tante pour qu'elle la laisse passer. Elle courut jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué, où les Avengers étaient rassemblés.

-Attendez !

Ils se retournèrent et elle ralenti, intimidée. Ce n'était pas avec Anthony Stark qu'elle allait devoir négocier, c'était avec tout l'équipe et particulièrement Thor, qui ne serait sans doute pas enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser une laborantine trifouiller dans les mystères de l'ADN asgardien.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Tony, qui était le plus proche d'elle.

Elle s'arrêta complètement en arrivant à sa hauteur, pas trop essoufflée.

-J'en reviens pas. Tu me payes mes études, tu finances le labo où je bosse alors que, soyons honnête, on n'y fait rien de très palpitant, et tu n'es pas fichu de me reconnaître ?!

Il fallut un moment à l'homme pour demander :

-Élin, c'est ça ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée savoir que l'argent venait de moi... Comment as-tu fait ? Un ami calé en informatique ? Qui a pu tracer mon... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tsss... Je n'ai pas de telles compétences en informatique, et je n'ai pas d'ami qui en possède non plus. Par contre, je sais lire un relevé de comptes bancaire. Ils ont été anonymes pendant des années, puis un beau jour, ils étaient au nom d'Anthony Stark.

Comme Tony ne répondait rien, elle ajouta :

-Tu as dû être distrait. C'était juste une fois. Désolée si ça casse tes plans.

-Bon, bon, ok, se résigna Tony. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à Thor, qui se tenait à côté de Loki.

-J'ai... J'ai un petit service à te demander...

-Quoi donc ?

-Est-ce que je pourrais... prélever quelques... échantillons, de Loki ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Stark eut un mouvement de surprise.

-Quoi, tu veux lui couper une main ? Un bras ?

-Personne ne coupe quoi que ce soit à mon frère ! S'écria Thor.

-Hein ? Non, non ! J'avais juste en tête de lui faire une prise de sang, rien de plus. De récupérer quelques cheveux, peut-être... et un échantillon de salive ? Ah, non, je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas lui ôter son bâillon...

Thor se calma, les autres observaient la scène en se demandant un peu ce qu'il se passait.

-Et... tu veux en faire quoi ?

-Je...

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait aucun mal à bluffer les gens, habituellement, mais là, elle devait en même temps faire en sorte de ne pas bleuir, et de ne pas descendre sous 20°C.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Ça dépend un peu de ce que je vais trouver. Qui sait, je vais peut-être découvrir un remède au cancer, sourit-elle.

-Ou peut-être que tu vas juste perdre ton temps.

-Je ne le saurai qu'en essayant. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules, toujours souriante.

Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-10% des bénéfices si je trouve un remède au cancer, ou à autre chose.

-40%.

-15%.

Ils négociaient à voix haute à présent.

-30%. Tu es dure en affaires. J'ai déjà tant fait pour toi.

-Il faudrait que tu m'expliques pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

-25 ?

-15.

-Bon, je crains que ça ne soit pas possible...

-20%, et un accès total et illimités aux résultats, peu importe l'issue. S'écria-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras alors qu'il faisait mine de se détourner.

-Vendu ! Thor, tu veux bien tenir ton frère tranquille ?

Il convainquit Thor de laisser Élin approcher Loki à qui il venait d'enlever son manteau. Elle s'avança au milieu du cercle des Avengers.

-Assied-toi sur la balustrade, lui demanda-t-elle en le faisant reculer. Si tu es mal à l'aise avec les piqûres, ne te force pas à regarder.

Elle posa son matériel à côté de l'asgardien qui roulait des yeux, tentant plus que tout de garder son refroidissement sous contrôle. Il ne s'agissait pas de tout rater maintenant qu'elle était si près du but ! Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait omis de subtiliser un garrot à l'infirmerie. Derrière elle, les Avengers s'impatientaient, alors elle ôta rapidement sa ceinture et la serra autour du bras de Loki, prenant bien soin de ne pas le frôler. Elle avait déjà assez de mal à gérer sa température, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui se passerait si leurs peau entraient en contact, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, heureusement qu'elle avait toujours ses gants de labo ! Au moment où elle remplissait le second réservoir, sentant le regard de Loki peser sur elle encore plus que tous ceux de l'équipe de héros derrière elle, elle releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du dieu. Il avait l'air... déçu ? Elle fut presque tentée de lui montrer, de laisser ses yeux tourner au rouge, de lui faire sentir le froid qui pouvait émaner d'elle... Non. Non, ce n'était qu'une façade. Une flamme de défi brûlait au centre de ses iris verts et elle fut sûre d'une chose : Cet homme était dangereux.

Elle remplit trois réservoirs, désinfecta la piqûre et lui colla un sparadrap comme elle avait vu cent fois faire dans les séries, lui arracha trois cheveux au passage qu'elle rangea dans un des flacons, puis remercia Thor et Tony avant de s'éclipser. Elle vit de loin le faisceau multicolore qui ramenait les Asgardiens chez eux, et invita Geoffrey au restaurant pour le remercier.

Elle passa ensuite la nuit entière au labo, à décortiquer les analyses dans tous les sens. Vers deux heures du matin, elle fit le test ADN qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire la dernière fois. Vers trois heures, elle se fit une prise de sang et envoya les échantillons aux analyses. Elle s'assoupit un instant en attendant les résultats de son test ADN, et failli tomber de sa chaise quand la machine lui imprima une feuille presque identique à la première. Elle crut d'abord à un bug informatique et relança un nouveau test. Des résultats pareils aux premiers lui atterrirent dans les mains.

Elle rangea le labo en catastrophe, récupéra tous les résultats de tous les tests effectués jusque là, rangea soigneusement les échantillons non-utilisés et détruisit les autres, puis elle s'enfuit presque en courant du bâtiment. Elle erra un moment dans les rues de la ville, se retrouva dans un immeuble en ruine datant du combat quelques jours plus tôt, et s'assit par terre au milieu des décombres. Elle laissa le froid l'envahir totalement. Sa peau devint plus pâle que la mort, tirant plus sur le bleu qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait et d'étranges motifs apparurent dessus, ses yeux devinrent deux rubis mats laissant échapper des larmes qui gelaient immédiatement sur ses cils. La température dans le bâtiment devait avoisiner les -30°C.

Elle resta là une éternité sans savoir par quelle question commencer parmi toutes celles qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, puis rentra à l'aube comme une somnambule à son appartement, où elle se jeta sur son lit et sombra dans ses couvertures.

* * *

(1) système belge (voilà ça devait être précisé) xD

 ***merci de votre lecture :) le prochain chapitre est déjà presque prêt et arrivera un peu en fonction des reviews, voir comment celui-ci sera accueilli ^^**

 **(J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas eu de problèmes à la mise en page.. au moment où j'écris, ça me semble un peu incertain...) (apparemment l'insertion du lien n'a pas fonctionné)***


	2. Chapter 2

***Merci Ange pour ta review ! O:) ça doit faire 9/10 ans il me semble... Là en l'occurrence elle en a 10 :)**

 **Un tout grand merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, ont commenté, ont suivi l'histoire.. je m'attendais pas à voir tant de monde si vite, vous êtes géniaux !**

 **Place au second chapitre ! :)***

* * *

Élin poussa la porte du café et se glissa à l'intérieur le plus vite possible, sans pouvoir empêcher une bourrasque de neige et de vent glacé d'entrer avec elle.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle avait décidé de retrouver Loki. Elle ne s'était pas résignée à demander de l'aide à Tony et après de nombreux échecs, s'était en quelque sorte découragée. Elle était retournée dans la ville où elle avait passé son enfance, mais sa mère n'avait pu lui fournir aucune explication. Elle travaillait dans l'hôpital où Élin avait été amenée après son « accident », et l'avait adoptée. C'était tout. La piste de menait nulle part. Élin était repassée par la bibliothèque saluer l'adorable vieille femme qui s'en occupait toujours. Autour d'une tasse de thé qui lui rappela les nombreuses heures passées à lire dans le bâtiment, Élin s'était confiée à son amie. Le tas de neige qui lui était tombé dessus quand elle était petite, sa température toujours trop basse, et ses découvertes plus récentes. La mamy anglaise l'avait écoutée comme quand elle n'était qu'une gamine, et lui avait avoué qu'elle l'avait déjà vue virer au bleu, quand elle était plongée trop profondément dans ses lectures. Elle s'était ensuite levée de son fauteuil et s'était dirigée à petits pas vers la réserve, pour en revenir avec un petit volume tout fin et poussiéreux qu'elle lui avait tendu en disant : « Tiens. J'ai quelques livres sur la mythologie nordique en rayonnage, mais ça... c'est un original de chez original. Il date des échanges commerciaux entre la Grèce et le Nord de l'Europe. Je ne sais pas comment il est arrivé là, il devrait être dans un musée depuis belle lurette, enfin bon... Tu sais lire le grec, n'est-ce pas ? »

Élin avait acquiescé en prenant le livre en main, fascinée. Il semblait tellement improbable que ce minuscule ouvrage ait traversé tant d'époques pour finalement lui être remis par une vieille rate de bibliothèque au grand cœur. Elle avait promis d'en prendre le plus grand soin et s'était installée à son ancienne place pour commencer à lire. La bibliothécaire lui avait apporté deux méthodes pour apprendre le suédois et le norvégien, ainsi que ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux sur l'ancien parler scandinave, le tout accompagné d'une tasse de thé. Une semaine plus tard, Élin s'envolait pour les terres Vikings.

La porte se ferma avec réticence. Élin se secoua dans l'entrée et accrocha sa veste au porte-manteaux. Elle pénétra dans la salle principale du café : une pièce basse de plafond, pleine d'odeurs de nourriture, d'alcool, de bois qui brûlait dans l'âtre, éclairée par une ribambelle d'ampoules qui pendaient directement du plafond. L'endroit était chaleureux, l'atmosphère générale était plutôt cosy, surtout quand la tempête faisait rage dehors. Deux touristes étaient attablés près d'une des fenêtres auxquelles brûlaient des bougies, et un homme massif était accoudé au comptoir. Élin ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs depuis son arrivée. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu non plus autrement qu'un verre à moitié rempli dans la main, affalé sur le bar, la tête dans le creux du coude.

-Toujours pas gelée ? Lui demanda le barman en rigolant, avec un accent bourru.

Elle répondit en norvégien :

-Toujours pas ! Mais je ne dirais pas non à un chocolat chaud, s'il te plaît.

-Je t'amène ça de suite. Tu commences à prendre l'accent, au fait.

-Haha, merci.

Elle alla s'installer dans un sofa près du feu et étala ses notes du jour sur la table basse. Jörgen vint lui apporter un chocolat chaud. Le breuvage avait un aspect étrange, et elle savait qu'il aurait ce goût trop amer qu'elle commençait à apprécier.

-Ta grammaire a encore du progrès à faire, par contre, se moqua gentiment le tenancier.

-Je fais ce que je peux, c'est pas facile, sourit-elle. Merci, Jörgen.

-La chasse a été fructueuse ?

-Je pense bien. La vieille Hedda que tu m'as conseillé d'aller voir était très sympathique, mais comme elle ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, je l'ai enregistrée, pour être sûre de ne pas laisser passer d'info importante.

Elle s'interrompit, le regard perdu dans les flammes.

-C'était... envoûtant, en tout cas, de l'écouter raconter ses histoires, même si je ne comprenais pas tout. J'aurais pu rester là toute ma vie.

Jörgen acquiesça.

-C'est une... Une sorcière qui peut contrôler le temps. La météo, je veux dire. Une tempestaire.

-Vraiment ?

-Enfin, c'était. Il y a très longtemps, elle était déjà là, et elle avait été maudite au nom d'Odin par son ancien village, beaucoup plus au sud. Alors elle est partie, elle a voyagé loin vers le sud, et quand l'Église et son Inquisition se sont rapprochés de là où elle se cachait, elle est revenue. Mais elle avait été maudite, alors elle a dû perdre ses pouvoirs pour rentrer au pays. Elle n'est jamais retournée chez elle, elle est venue s'installer ici à la place. Plus au Nord.

-Carrément... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour être maudite ?

Jörgen baissa les yeux et secoua la tête en grommelant.

-Ne lui demande pas, si tu tiens à la vie. Je ne sais pas si c'était elle, mais les légendes parlent de trois tempestaires très puissants qui menaient la vie dure aux habitants du sud, il y a des centaines d'années...

-Elle n'a pas l'air d'une méchante sorcière. Elle me fait plutôt penser la bibliothécaire de la ville où j'habitais quand j'étais petite.

-Tout le monde change. Elle a dû vivre des choses pas amusantes, là-bas. Tout le monde sait que les gens sont fous, au Sud. Plus on descend, plus ils sont fous. Maintenant comme il y a plusieurs siècles.

-Si tu le dis, rit Élin. Tu veux bien m'aider à traduire les enregistrements, s'il te plaît ? Si tu as le temps.

Jörgen correspondait vraiment à l'idée qu'elle se faisait des Nordiques avant d'entreprendre son périple : un ours. Gentil comme tout, bourru, tranquille, ne se mêlant pas trop du monde mais content quand il recevait de la visite dans son patelin reculé. Bien sûr, elle en avait à présent croisé pas mal, et tous n'étaient pas aussi sympathiques, -il y avait des ours grincheux- mais elle constatait, comme pendant les quelques autres voyages qu'elle avait faits, que quand on prenait la peine de s'intéresser à la cultures des gens, ils se montraient souvent accueillants en retour. Et parler leur langue -même mal- faisait vraiment tomber les barrières plus facilement.

Jörgen servit ses deux clients -le café faisait aussi chambre d'hôte et brasserie- puis vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il lui traduisit deux, trois passages des histoires que Hedda lui avait contées tout l'après-midi, puis regarda ses traductions précédentes. Il s'arrêta, les feuilles dans les mains et tourna la tête vers Élin.

-Tu ne cherches pas à récolter des légendes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hein ?

-Tu cherche quelque-chose d'autre.

-Comment ça ? Non, je...

Ses mots moururent au bord de ses lèvres quand elle vit Jörgen, son carnet de notes en main. Il la regardait d'un air désapprobateur.

-Je ne suis pas un imbécile, tu sais. Et Hedda non plus. Je suis sûr qu'elle t'aurait expliqué en détail ce que tu cherchais, et comment le trouver, si tu lui avais demandé directement. Les gens du Sud... soupira-t-il.

-Tu crois ? Je... Je suis désolée. J'avais peur de passer pour une folle...

-Ici ? Tu n'es pas en Amérique, Élin, ici les légendes sont toujours réelles, même si elle sont parfois endormies. Maintenant si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu veux rejoindre Asgard ?

Élin soupira. De tous les Nordiques sympas qu'elle avait rencontrés, Jörgen était son ours préféré. L'homme d'une bonne quarantaine d'années lui inspirait confiance, mais pouvait-elle se confier à lui pour autant ? D'autant que les géants des glaces étaient par principe les ennemis des dieux, pas sûr que l'humain soit toujours disposé à l'aider une fois qu'il saurait.

-Aide-moi à traduire ça, et je t'explique tout, se résigna-t-elle. Il y a un mot que je ne comprend pas, et que je ne trouve pas dans mes dictionnaires.

-Ah, ça, fit Jörgen en écoutant la voix de la vieille Hedda dans le casque de l'enregistreur. C'est un nom de lieu, le Lac du Matin. C'est assez éloigné, mais ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé à tout ce que tu as déjà parcouru. C'est là où le Bifrost apparaît... Dans les légendes.

Il lui désigna l'endroit sur une carte.

-Dis-moi, maintenant.

-Ok, céda-t-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

Elle monta dans la chambre qu'elle occupait depuis trois jours et redescendit avec les résultats d'analyse ADN de Loki et d'elle-même et les présenta à Jörgen. L'homme n'avait pas l'air de vraiment comprendre ce que ça représentait, pas qu'il ne la croyait pas, mais ces séries de chiffres et de graphiques avaient une signification qui restait floue pour lui. Alors elle changea de méthode.

-Bon, laisse tomber. Habille-toi, je vais te montrer un truc.

Elle fila ranger son sac dans sa chambre pendant que Jörgen enfilait sa parka, ses gants et son bonnet. Ils sortirent dans l'arrière cour. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dedans formait de violents tourbillons, la neige tombait en rafales qui les aveuglaient. Enfin, qui aveuglaient Jörgen, Élin n'en souffrait pas vraiment. Elle enleva ses gants sous le regard paniqué du norvégien. Elle l'entendit crier des avertissements à travers la tempête, et paniquer encore plus alors que ses doigts devenaient bleus. Il se tut cependant quand les étranges marques commencèrent à apparaître dessus. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers Élin.

-Toujours pas convaincu ? Attend.

Elle ôta son bonnet et son écharpe qui recouvrait jusqu'à son nez. Jörgen observa médusé sa peau prendre cette couleur bleuté à laquelle elle était habituée depuis qu'elle traversait les pays nordiques en long et en large.

-Tu es l'une d'entre eux ? Une... Jötunn, une géante des glaces ?

-Ne panique pas, ok ?

Jörgen recula d'un pas. Élin remit son écharpe et fit mine de rentrer.

-Non, je ne panique pas, articula le norvégien d'une voix blanche. J'ai vu à la tv que les dieux sont revenus sur terre à plusieurs reprises. Mais c'est quand même surprenant.

Il la suivit à l'intérieur, se dirigea vers le bar et se servit un shot de vodka. Puis il fixa Élin sans rien dire pendant trente secondes, et s'en resservit un deuxième.

-Pourquoi tu veux te rendre à Asgard ?

Élin jeta un coup d'œil à l'énorme homme toujours affalé sur le comptoir.

-T'inquiètes pas de lui. Dis-moi. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir que je ne t'aiderai pas à nuire aux dieux, Jötunn.

-Jörgen, je veux juste savoir d'où je viens. Je ne pense pas être une mauvaise personne et je ne sais même pas me battre, je ne vois vraiment pas le tort que je pourrais faire aux Asgardiens, même si j'en avais l'intention. Non, écoute, je ne me souviens de rien avant le jour où je me suis réveillée dans un hôpital quand j'avais sept ans. J'ignore tout de ma vie d'avant, et de comment j'ai atterri là. Je ne sais même pas si j'avais vraiment sept ans ! Je ne veux faire de mal à personne, je veux juste savoir qui je suis.

L'homme la regarda un long moment. Il sembla convaincu par son plaidoyer car il reboucha la bouteille de vodka et soupira.

-D'après tes notes mal traduites, le jour où le Bifrost apparaît sur le Lac du Matin est demain. Parfois il n'apparaît pas, mais en général c'est plutôt régulier. On ne sait jamais. Je t'y emmènerai, tu n'y seras jamais à temps à pied.

-Merci !

Ils partirent bien avant l'aube, car ils devaient arriver au bord du lac avant le lever du soleil. Jörgen avait confié le café à son voisin comme il le faisait de temps en temps, et ils avaient démarré juste au moment où la tempête s'apaisait.

Le ciel s'était dégagé quand ils arrivèrent. Il descendirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent à travers les arbres vers le Lac encore plongé dans la pénombre. Les seuls bruits étaient causés par des paquets de neiges qui tombaient des sapins suivant quelques rares bourrasques, mais on entendait pas le moindre signe de vie. Élin se rendit compte qu'elle retenait sa respiration. Ils avancèrent sans parler, leurs pas craquant sur la berge recouverte de neige. Le ciel était déjà devenu plus clair quand Jörgen s'arrêta et lui désigna un rocher qui émergeait à deux mètres de la rive.

-C'est là. Le soleil va émerger de là, entre ces deux montagnes.

Élin s'avança. Elle était à hauteur du rocher mais n'avait pas encore franchi la distance qui l'en séparait. Elle regarda l'endroit que lui désignait Jörgen.

-Parfois, il n'apparaît pas... dit le Norvégien. Mais... On dit qu'on peut faire une offrande aux dieux pour qu'ils ouvrent le passage.

-Quoi, comme offrande ? Pas un sacrifice humain, j'espère. Questionna Élin, mi-figue mi-raisin.

-Non, d'habitude ce sont des animaux, ou de la nourriture -ou de l'hydromel-, mais apparemment ici les bijoux étaient plus courants.

-Les bijoux ?

Après réflexion elle ajouta pour elle-même :

-Mais bien sûr. Des choses prismatiques, qui diffractent la lumière et créent un arc-en-ciel !

Puis, plus haut :

-Je n'ai pas de bijoux qui pourraient faire office de prisme, sur moi. On va juste espérer que ça marche sans.

Elle entendit Jörgen se rapprocher dans son dos.

-Tiens.

Elle se retourna. Jörgen lui tendait un collier auquel balançait un pendant contenant un cristal. L'objet était délicat, un fin écrin d'argent entourant le petit cristal taillé en forme de diamant. Élin voyait mal Jörgen porter un tel bijou.

-C'était à ma femme, grommela-t-il.

Élin réalisa qu'elle ignorait tout de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle savait vaguement qu'il avait un fils, et il lui inspirait confiance, mais ce qu'elle connaissait de lui s'arrêtait là. Ses interrogations durent se lire sur son visage, car Jörgen ajouta :

-Elle est... Morte. Et puis, elle t'aurait appréciée, ça ne la dérangera pas.

-Merci, Jörgen, souffla Élin en recueillant le collier dans sa paume ouverte.

Elle dit que somme toute ce n'était qu'un prêt, Jörgen le récupérerait après qu'elle soit partie, mais la solennité avec laquelle il lui avait donné et son expression faisaient plutôt penser à quelque-chose de plus définitif. On ne devait pas pouvoir récupérer une offrande aux dieux. Élin ne sut pas comment le remercier alors elle lui sourit simplement, en espérant que sa reconnaissance se lirait dans ses yeux, puis elle se détourna et marcha quelques pas sur la glace pour rejoindre la petite plate-forme de pierre. La luminosité avait bien augmenté, le soleil ne tarderait plus à pointer le bout de ses rayons sur le Lac. Élin observa le paysage qui l'entourait. Pas étonnant que les Asgardiens aient jeté leur dévolu sur le peuple qui habitait une telle contrée.

Elle reporta son attention sur le pendentif. L'entrelacs de fils d'argent pouvait s'ouvrir, et Élin s'empara délicatement du cristal à l'intérieur. Elle le posa sur la neige devant elle et attendit. De longues secondes plus tard, le premier rayon de soleil frappa la surface du lac, les faisant tous les deux cligner des yeux. Dès qu'il eut atteint le cristal, il y eut comme une explosion de lumière et l'arc-en-ciel commença à se former. Ils admiraient, émerveillés, les couleurs se rassembler en un début de pont quand soudain, un reflet rouge de l'autre côté du lac leur fit tourner la tête. Iron-Man leur fonçait dessus à toute vitesse.

-Enfin ! Ça fait des mois que je te cherche, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

Il s'interposa sans même y faire attention entre le rayon de lumière et le cristal, interrompant la formation du Bifrost et saisit Élin à bras-le-corps avant de redécoller, mettant les gaz. Dans la confusion, Élin entr'aperçut le visage de Jörgen qui se décomposait, puis la glace qui avait fondu sous les moteurs de Stark, là où avant se tenait le cristal, laissant un trou de presque un mètre de diamètre. Elle se débattit avec une force dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable, arrachant au passage sa veste et les lanières de son sac à dos, et se laissa tomber. D'un seul mouvement, elle atterrit souplement à côté du trou et se glissa dans l'eau glacée. Après les quelques secondes qu'il lui fallut pour supporter le changement brutal et extrême de température elle aperçut le cristal de Jörgen qui scintillait comme une étoile au cœur de la nuit en s'enfonçant toujours plus profond. Élin accéléra du mieux qu'elle put et finit par le rattraper alors qu'il se posait sans un remous sur un fond rocailleux. L'air commençait à lui manquer. Elle s'en saisit et remonta à toute vitesse vers la surface qu'elle voyait à peine, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Elle émergea et s'accrocha au bord du cercle, haletant pour reprendre son souffle. Des mains de métal la hissèrent hors de l'eau et elle s'affala sur la glace en position fœtale. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, croisant le regard de Jörgen, ouvrit sa main crispée et dévoila le cristal, intact. Tony releva la visière de son casque et soupira.

-Bon... On aurait pas pu te cacher la vérité éternellement, je suppose.

-Tu étais au courant ? Oui, bien sûr que tu l'étais. Tu me surveillais, c'est ça ?

Elle se releva, remit le cristal dans son écrin de fils d'argent et alla rendre le collier à Jörgen. Tony la suivit.

-Élin, écoute. Je ne peux pas te laisser aller à Asgard...

-Sans blague... Ça m'aurait étonnée.

-De toute façon, Thor a cassé le Bifrost il y a quelques temps déjà, ça n'était qu'un bête arc-en-ciel. Mais je peux au moins t'expliquer comment tu t'es retrouvée ici.

-Ça me semble être la moindre des choses.

-À la seule et unique condition que tu ne tentes plus de quitter la terre.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?!

Elle planta ses talons dans le sol, face à Tony, et ramena ses mains derrière elle. Puis elle n'écouta qu'à peine les arguments d'Iron-Man avant de céder.

-Ok, ça va. Je promets.

Jörgen fut le seul à la voir croiser deux doigts dans son dos, mais il ne dit rien, n'eut aucune réaction. Élin récupéra son sac et rattacha tant bien que mal les lanières, puis elle fit ses adieux au Norvégien, le remercia de l'avoir aidée et de lui avoir fait confiance, et laissa Tony Stark la ramener à New York.

* * *

 ***J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce chapitre :) Si ce n'est pas le cas, ben... dites-moi comment m'améliorer, je suis ouverte à toute critique ! (constructive plz ) (enfin, si vraiment vous voulez rager, allez-y hein, mais c'est un peu con ^^')***


	3. Chapter 3

***Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à mettre ce chapitre, qui sera le dernier, mais il y a eu les examens, puis les vacances de Noël, puis la rentrée, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs et ça m'est sorti de la tête ^^**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, bonne lecture ! ***

Élin contenait toujours sa rage d'avoir été interrompue en arrivant à la tour Stark, et même le fait d'avoir tenté de graver au couteau des phrases stupides sur la peinture rouge et or de l'armure de Tony pendant le voyage ne l'avait pas calmée. Elle ne répondit pas au salut de Captain America qui apprivoisait une application sur tablette et investit la cuisine.

-Mais c'est dingue, ça ! Vous n'avez pas de quoi faire du chocolat chaud ?!

À défaut, elle se fit du thé et retourna s'asseoir dans le salon en face de Tony.

-Je t'écoute.

-Ok, commença-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration. Il y a, quoi, un peu plus d'une quinzaines d'années, j'ai reçu la visite d'une fille bizarre. Des cheveux blonds, robe blanche, des plumes de cygne dans les cheveux, pas de chaussures, mais des gantelets aux mains. Par gantelets, je veux dire, des vraies pièces d'armure. Elle m'a dit exactement ça : « Midgardien Anthony Stark, ne posez pas de questions, je manque de temps. Demain une petite fille va être trouvée non loin d'une ville voisine, elle n'aura aucun souvenir de qui elle est, ni de ce qu'elle est. Vous devez vous assurer qu'elle ait une enfance normale, et garder un œil sur elle. Et surtout, jamais au grand jamais elle ne doit faire de la nage nordique. » J'étais en train de me poser plein de questions, à commencer par qui était cette femme et comment avait-telle fait pour arriver dans mon salon, quand elle a ajouté : -il hésita un instant- « Soyez prudent et ne vous leurrez pas. Cette fillette représente une menace considérable. » Puis, elle a sauté par la fenêtre et a disparu.

-Disparu ?

-Oui. J'ai vérifié, pas de corps en train de tomber, elle n'était pas agrippée au mur, ni même en train de voler dans le ciel. Disparue.

-Hah. Et il n'y avais pas un gros oiseau blanc, dans le coin, par hasard ? Un cygne ?

-Si, enfin je n'ai pas vu si c'était un cygne, mais c'en était sans doute un.

-C'était une Walkyrie.

-Oui, j'ai eu les explications plus tard. Enfin, une partie du moins.

-Bref, continue.

Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le divan, Tony s'appuya sur son dossier et croisa les jambes.

-J'ai surveillé les infos, le lendemain. Comme elle l'avait dit, tu es apparue près d'une ville à cent kilomètres d'ici. Le baby-sitting, ça a jamais trop été mon truc alors j'ai été plutôt soulagé d'apprendre que tu avais été adoptée, et je me suis contenté de suivre ton parcours de loin. Je me demandais toujours qui tu étais, pourquoi et pour qui tu pouvais bien être une menace, mais je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de la femme, la Walkyrie. J'ai été à ta remise de diplôme, histoire de te voir en vrai au moins une fois, et quand tu as commencé l'université, j'ai payé ton inscription et je t'ai fait tous les mois le virement qui a finit par me dénoncer.

Il y a plus d'un an, Thor est arrivé sur terre, et en plus de chambouler notre vision de l'univers, il a pu me fournir quelques explications. Tu es une Jötunn, une géante des glaces, comme Loki. Tu es un peu plus jeune que lui, mais apparemment tu causais assez de souci à Odin pour qu'il t'envoie sur terre, non seulement sans mémoire et sans pouvoirs, mais aussi dans le corps d'une enfant de sept ans. Il n'a pas pu, ou pas voulu m'en dire plus. Il a seulement précisé que tu ne devais pas retourner à Asgard. J'étais assez vexé de n'avoir aucune information supplémentaire, alors je t'ai laissé faire ta prise de sang à Loki. J'ai été surpris que Thor ne s'interpose pas, d'ailleurs. Il ne t'a peut-être pas reconnue.

-Je vivais à Asgard, alors, pas à Jötunnheim ?

-Sans doute.

-Et... Il n'a pas mentionné ce que j'avais fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

-Non, rien du tout. Est-ce que...

Il sembla la jauger.

-Est-ce que tes recherches sur le sang de Loki ont donné quelque chose ? Tu as dû avoir la confirmation que vous êtes de la même espèce.

-C'est plus que ça, Stark, dit-elle en farfouillant dans son sac pour en sortir les résultats des tests ADN. Je suis de la même espèce, et de la même lignée.

Elle posa les feuilles sur la table basse et les tourna vers Tony.

-Je suis sa sœur.

Tony regarda les feuilles qu'il avait sous les yeux quelques secondes puis eut un rictus et déclara abruptement :

-Aha. Pas étonnant que tu te sois fait bannir d'Asgard. C'est de famille, chez vous, de faire des conneries.

Il ne put esquiver le thé tiède qu'Élin lui envoya en pleine figure avant de se lever, de ramasser ses affaires et de se diriger vers l'escalier. Steve leva les yeux de sa tablette -probablement la tablette de Tony en fait- pour les poser sur son ami.

-C'était inapproprié.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est sorti tout seul. Mais putain ! Ce gars a quand même bien foutu la merde !

-Ton vocabulaire...

Tony soupira et haussa les épaules, puis prit l'ascenseur et arriva en bas de la Tour avant Élin.

-Je suis désolé.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, aussi. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, désolé.

-Ton ton a l'air presque sincère, mais on sent bien que tu te forces, hein.

-Je sais. Je ne porte pas ton... frère, dans mon cœur, inutile de le nier.

-Inutile, en effet.

-Élin.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser retenter de retourner à Asgard.

-Je fais ce que je veux, Stark. Je suis majeure, plutôt deux fois qu'une étant donné que j'ai probablement deux ou trois milliers d'années tu n'as aucun droit de me retenir.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ?! S'écria Tony. Si tu retournes là-bas, tu vas mourir, ou passer ta vie enfermée dans un cachot. Mais plus probablement mourir. Te faire tuer de la façon la plus stupide qui soit.

-Oh, superbe, et qu'est-ce que tu proposes, toi, hein ? Que je reste ici à vivre une vie d'humaine, coincée dans 500 millions de kilomètres carrés ?! À taffer dans un labo pourri de 8 à 18 pour le reste de ma vie et à manger des lasagnes réchauffées ?! Je dois être la risée des neufs mondes à l'heure qu'il

est.

Elle n'était pas tout à fait honnête. Sa vie humaine avait été plutôt heureuse, elle n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, et rien ne l'obligeait à rester toute sa vie dans son labo. Elle se calma un peu tandis qu'une question supplémentaire lui traversa la tête en même temps qu'elle l'énonçait à voix haute.

-Est-ce que je vais mourir bêtement dans soixante ou septante ans, vieillir comme une humaine et avoir une vie aussi courte ?

Tony secoua la tête.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire, alors ? Demanda-t-elle dans le vague en lâchant son sac.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, dit Tony en posant sa main sur son épaule, mais si tu en as marre de ton labo, je peux t'engager comme assistante.

-Comme assistante ?

-Si tu penses pouvoir me supporter. Banner y arrive, tu devrais en être capable. Tu n'es pas idiote, ton TFE était très intéressant, tu serais un plus pour Stark Industries.

-Et ce poste en particulier, c'est pour pouvoir me surveiller de plus près, c'est ça ?

Il ramassa le sac à dos d'Élin et l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

-En toute honnêteté, c'est plus pour pouvoir t'étudier. Quand je vois les pouvoirs de Loki, je me dis qu'on ne perdrait rien à avoir une alliée possédant les mêmes, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu travailles pour moi, et en échange je t'aide à récupérer tes pouvoirs.

-Ok, ça marche si tu m'aides aussi à récupérer ma mémoire, soupira-t-elle en lui emboîtant le pas. J'aimerais quand même savoir qui j'ai été pendant plus de mille ans.

-Si Thor revient, tu pourras lui demander.

Ils étaient presque remontés quand elle ajouta :

-Et à condition aussi que tu me laisses tester un colorant sur Hulk.

-Un colorant ?

-Il serait bien, en rose, non ? Il ferait moins peur aux gens. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais pensé à faire ça ?

Tony ne répondit rien parce qu'ils étaient de retour dans le salon où Banner arrivait également, mais un petit sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

Une semaine plus tard, Élin était dans l'atelier de Stark, plongée à travers un microscope dans un cristal de bismuth pur quand elle eut soudain l'impression qu'une lame la traversait sauvagement de part en part. Le souffle coupé, elle se sentit reculer d'un pas et tomba en arrière. L'image d'un monstre portant un casque plein de cornes, ou de défenses, elle n'aurait pas su le dire, apparut devant ses yeux ouverts, masquant pour quelques secondes le labo et Stark qui accourrait vers elle. Elle se mit à convulser et un instant plus tard, le monde devint noir. Une petite flammèche semblait brûler au loin. La douleur qui la transperçait était devenue supportable alors elle se releva et marcha vers la lueur. C'était une petite bougie posée sur une table qui ressemblait fortement à celles de la bibliothèque où elle avait passé la moitié de son enfance. Élin s'en saisit et la leva devant elle pour explorer les lieus. Elle se trouvait bien dans sa bibliothèque, mais à la faible lueur de la bougie, les rayonnages semblaient n'avoir pas de fin, ni en longueur ni en hauteur, et les livres n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui auraient dû s'y trouver. Ils étaient tous en vieux cuir, reliés, certains avaient des dorures, d'autres étaient carrément incrustés de pierres précieuses, d'autres encore tombaient en poussière. Plus étrange encore, aucun n'avait de titre. À la place, ce qui ressemblait à une date était indiqué sur leur dos.

-Bizarre, dit Élin en avançant parmi les rangées.

Sa voix résonna désagréablement au milieu du silence des vieux ouvrages. Elle en prit un au hasard et l'ouvrit. De la poussière s'en échappa, s'envola en tourbillonnant dans la pièce et se transforma en une poudre scintillante d'émeraude et d'or qui traversa Élin et lui coupa à nouveau le souffle tandis que des flots d'images, de sons et d'odeurs lui revenaient en mémoire.

-La date, murmura-t-elle en assimilant peu à peu les informations qui lui parvenaient. Une journée. Une journée de ma vie, de ma vie d'avant !

Elle se saisit d'un autre livre et n'avait pas finit de se souvenir de son contenu qu'elle en attrapait déjà un deuxième, puis un troisième, un autre, et encore un autre... Sa vie d'humaine lui sembla tellement dérisoire face à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ! Elle attrapa une étagère et la secoua de toutes ses forces, faisant tomber des centaines d'autres livres à la fois. L'étagère en heurta une deuxième, la faisant se vider aussi de ses livres, qui rejoignirent les autres en un tourbillon de poussière vert et or. Élin songea que sa vieille amie aurait été scandalisée d'un tel comportement, mais cela ne la freina pas. Elle faisait tomber les livres en chaîne et se retrouva bientôt au milieu d'une tornade de ses propres souvenirs, luttant pour rester debout et ne pas se laisser entraîner. Ce raz-de-marrée d'informations submergea son esprit, faisant exploser la barrière derrière laquelle Odin avait scellé ses pouvoirs avant de la bannir sur terre. Ils lui revinrent, tous fous, comme un chien qui n'a pas vu son maître depuis longtemps, et elle tomba à genoux les larmes aux yeux, absorbant les dernières particules de ses souvenirs et de sa magie. Quand elle eut tout récupéré, un nom, son nom, lui revint en mémoire. Aelin. Odin avait dû trouver quelque chose de ressemblant pour qu'elle ne remarque pas que quelque-chose de majeur clochait...

Quand elle se releva, la bibliothèque avait disparu. Deux portes se trouvaient devant elle. Suivant son intuition, elle ignora celle de gauche et ouvrit l'autre. Un corps était couché par terre, replié sur lui-même et baignant dans une flaque de sang à côté d'un énorme coffre entouré par une chaîne d'acier. Aelin s'approcha et reconnut Loki, éventré par la lame du monstre qu'elle avait vu avant de sombrer. Elle s'agenouilla à côté et le tourna sur le dos, puis, comme elle l'avait fait cent fois auparavant, elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de la blessure et la regarda guérir tandis que son propre t-shirt se tachait de sang. Elle absorba la moitié de la plaie avant de devoir s'arrêter et dégagea une mèche de Loki de son front puis murmura :

-À bientôt, grand frère.

Elle se releva ensuite difficilement et trouva la force d'arracher le cadenas rouillé du coffre. Elle marcha sereinement vers la porte tandis que derrière elle, les souvenirs de Loki quittaient peu à peu le coffre pour revenir à leur propriétaire.

Aelin se réveilla dans un endroit vaguement familier. Quand la lampe du plafond eut finit de l'éblouir elle distingua le visage vaguement inquiet de Tony.

-Ça va ?

Elle bafouilla un faible « oui, oui », sentant qu'à des centaines d'années-lumières de là, Loki ouvrait les yeux dans un monde désert et balayé par les vents. Elle voulut se relever mais en fut empêchée en même temps par une douleur qui lui déchira le haut de l'abdomen et par Tony qui la repoussa doucement contre son oreiller.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais tu t'es évanouie, et puis cette blessure est apparue de nulle part. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Ça va, je vais bien.

-Tu as été morte pendant quelques secondes, quand même...

Sur l'insistance de Tony, elle resta tout de même allongée et fixa le plafond. Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'elle se sentit assez en forme pour se lever, bien que toujours faible. Les blessures qu'elle absorbait de son frère guérissaient deux fois plus vite que celles qui lui étaient infligées directement et comme elle n'en avait récupéré que la moitié elle ne souffrait plus à présent que de l'équivalent de grosses et profondes, mais non létales, entailles dans le dos et le ventre. Elle se rendit d'un pas peu assuré dans le salon. Clint regardait la télé sans le son, les chaînes d'info relayaient toutes les mêmes images : Greenwich assailli par les elfes noirs que la police essayait de gérer tant bien que mal, l'immense vaisseau extra-terrestre, et plus rarement Thor, combattant ses ennemis. En même temps, elle entendit Tony au téléphone, dans la pièce à côté. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué sa présence.

-Tu es sûre que vous contrôlez la situation ? ... Parfait. ... Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée, ok. ... Oh, non, on ne va pas venir lui voler la vedette. ... Si vous avez besoin d'aide, sonnez, on sera là dans une heure avec le nouveau prototype de navette que j'ai... Oui, ok.

Il raccrocha et vit Aelin qui le regardait.

-Thor est à Londres.

-Oui, je peux lui demander de passer quand il en aura fini avec ces elfes. Je suis sûr qu'il acceptera de répondre à tes questions.

-À tout hasard, on ne peut pas y aller maintenant ? Tu pourrais y être en moins de trois heures avec ton armure, non ?

-Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Élin, tu as des plaies qui sont arrivées dieu sait comment, et...

Elle acquiesça en se tenant à un mur.

-Oui, il n'aura qu'à se déplacer lui-même...

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, empaqueta de la nourriture qu'elle cachait là -Banner avait la fâcheuse tendance de vider l'intégralité du frigo après une transformation-, des bandages, du désinfectant et des antidouleurs, et descendit à l'étage où le prototype de navette de Tony était entreposé. En une semaine, elle avait eut le temps de s'habituer au mode de pensée de Stark, et mettre en marche l'engin ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps. Elle décolla rapidement et mit le pilote automatique sur Londres. Quand Tony arriva là où précédemment se trouvait l'engin, il ne trouva qu'un post-it où Aelin avait griffonné à la hâte : « Je sais ce que je fais. »

-Non, tu vas juste te faire tuer... marmonna-t-il. Bon sang, comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle apprendra que Loki est mort ?!

Aelin atterrit au plus près du combat. Elle parvint à se cacher dans les décombres et vit Thor foncer à travers l'Ether qui tournoyait autour de Malekith. Il fallait bien reconnaître que ce gars avait du cran. Alors que le vaisseau s'écrasait et passait à travers le... le portail dimensionnel ? -elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment appeler ça-, elle aperçut la terre désolée qu'elle avait vue, ou plutôt sentie à travers l'esprit de Loki quand il s'était réveillé. Ni une ni deux, elle bondit hors de sa cachette et s'accrocha à l'appareil au moment où il finissait de traverser.

Elle se retrouva au milieu de nulle part. Un paysage rocailleux et désert dans des tons de noir et jaune ocre tirant sur le vert sous un ciel sombre et tourmenté : Svartalfheim. Mis à part les gémissements du vent et le vaisseau qui achevait sa chute, on n'entendait pas un bruit. Ce monde semblait mort depuis belle lurette, et pas la moindre trace de Loki. Elle craint un instant de s'être trompée de monde -auquel cas elle n'aurait plus qu'à attendre que Stark la retrouve...- mais elle fut vaguement rassurée par une forme qui rappelait un corps étalé à terre. Elle ne distinguait pas clairement de quoi il s'agissait alors elle sauta souplement du vaisseau échoué et s'approcha, méfiante. C'était bien un cadavre, celui, récent, d'un elfe noir. Et ce n'était pas le seul. Ça et là, d'autres corps étaient présents et portaient clairement des marques de bataille. L'un d'eux était plus volumineux et en le voyant de plus près, Élin reconnut le monstre qui avait presque tué son frère. C'était en fait un casque qui lui conférait son aspect monstrueux, l'être en lui-même n'était qu'un guerrier, et semblait avoir été carbonisé de l'intérieur. Elle s'assura qu'il était bien mort et parti à la recherche de son frère, ce qui était désormais chose aisée : une traînée de sang partait des environs du cadavre du Kurse et s'éloignait vers le flanc d'une petite montagne, et bien que le vent ait en partie emporté les traces en même temps que les plus petites graviers, la piste était encore bien visible.

Aelin retrouva Loki inconscient dans un replis entre deux rochers, au pied de la montagne -qui après réflexion était plus une colline rocailleuse. Elle pansa sa plaie au mieux et entreprit de le porter, puis de le traîner, jusqu'au vaisseau. Là, à l'abri du vent, elle lui ôta son haut et le soigna correctement puis le veilla, la tête de Loki reposant sur ses genoux. En début de soirée, il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Aelin...

Elle sourit.

-Tu es revenue...

-Je te laisse quinze, seize ans midgardiens, et regarde dans quel état je te retrouve, le charia-t-elle.

-Les choses ont pris... une autre tournure,... mais j'ai toujours un plan.

-On en discutera quand tu seras en meilleure forme. Tu penses pouvoir avaler quelque-chose ?

Il réussit à manger un peu puis referma les yeux et ils passèrent la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre, heureux de s'être enfin retrouvés, Aelin absorbant de temps en temps une partie de ses blessures.

Dès que Loki fut sur pied, ils cherchèrent un passage vers Asgard. Ils durent s'engouffrer dans un tunnel qui plongeait loin sous une montagne et débouchait sur le royaume des dieux. Une fois arrivés au bout, Aelin intima à Loki de rester là et partit en reconnaissance. Les nouvelles qu'elle ramena étaient plus qu'excellentes : ils arrivaient pile au bon moment pour exécuter le plan de Loki et Asgard put voir son roi, rétabli de l'attaque des elfes noirs, remonter sur le trône.

Thor témoigna devant lui du sacrifice de son frère adoptif et au moment où il quittait la salle du trône, Loki laissa l'illusion se dissiper. Aelin réapparut vautrée sur l'accoudoir de droite, un large sourire sur le visage.

-Il est plutôt sympa, en fait... Un peu bourrin, mais bon...

- _Un peu_ bourrin, oui... ironisa son frère.

-Mais si peu, ricana-t-elle.

Elle étendit ses jambes et s'étira.

-Tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien contente d'être de retour.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis content que tu sois là. C'est moins fun de conquérir le monde tout seul.

Ils se sourirent avec une connivence qui aurait fait baver Thor d'envie, lui qui persistait toujours à appeler Loki son frère. Oui, ils allaient régner sur le monde, sur _les_ mondes, et qui pourrait leur résister ?!

-J'ai une idée pour te recruter une armée sur Midgard, déclara Aelin.

-Ah ?

-En fait, tu l'as déjà... As-tu déjà entendu parler d'un site appelé « Tumblr » ?

FIN.

 ***Merci de m'avoir lue :) J'espère que vous avez apprécié :) Je me rend compte que j'aurais pu développer beaucoup plus certains aspects de la fic, mais c'était supposé être un one-shot à la base (puis je me suis emballée ^^) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ;)***


End file.
